


Кто виноват

by wilwarin575



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на Star Trek Fest: "СТ XI. Спок/Кирк. Спок *первый раз* составляет рапорт о своём дисциплинарном проступке - нападении на Кирка во время инцидента с Нарадой. Желательно с продолжением - разбирательство, вмешательство Кирка, взаимное примирение".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто виноват

– «Я, коммандер Звёздного…» Боунс, это что вообще такое?

Маккой смотрел на падд в руках Джима с неменьшим недоумением.

– Тебе написал Спок?

– Не мне. Пайк переслал.

– Может, дальше озвучишь?

Джим неопределённо замычал, пробегая взглядом строчки. Вдруг глаза его округлились, он отодвинул падд, затем приблизил, явно надеясь на обман зрения. Но зрение, неделю назад признанное Маккоем стопроцентным, не подвело.

– Вот же гоблин!

– А я всегда говорил, – заметил Маккой довольно, – так что он сделал?

– Накатал на себя рапорт. «В звёздную дату 2258.42 я, находясь в качестве действующего капитана звездолёта Федерации «Энтерпрайз», NCC-1701, совершил грубый дисциплинарный проступок, нарушивший положение 17.02 устава Звёздного Флота»… Нет, послушай, что он несёт! «Нападение на кадета с целью нанести тяжёлые увечья… Эмоциональная заинтересованность, м-м-м… Согласно уставу (положение 619), я сдал командование, что было зафиксировано главным офицером медицинской службы корабля».

– Я зафиксировал, – подтвердил Маккой.

– Прекрати ухмыляться, он серьёзно! А «Энтерпрайз» выходит из дока через три недели. Клянусь, я сверну ему шею.

– Всё описано в подробностях?

– Только что цвет моих трусов не упомянул. – Джим запнулся, перечитал строку. – Чёрт, знаешь, как он это назвал? «Странгуляционная асфиксия».

– По сути верно. Навевает другие мысли?

– Умолкни, Боунс. Где мне искать нового старшего помощника? – Джим с чувством приложил падд об стол и мрачно добавил: – За три долбаных недели.

– А будь возможность, ты бы стал?

Комментировать Джим не собирался. Пусть Маккой сам решает, какие шутки приходятся ниже пояса.

 

***

Оба вновь стояли на трибунах перед адмиралами. Барнетт терпеливо задавал вопросы, а если вздыхал, то почти незаметно. В глазах Комака читалась мировая скорбь – и мирское нетерпение. Близилось время обеда.

Спок позиций не сдавал.

– Каждый офицер Звёздного Флота в настоящей ситуации должен понести наказание.

– Но меру наказания определит командование, – повторил Барнетт.

– Мера наказания предписана…

– Спок, я тебя спровоцировал!

– Вам не давали слова, капитан Кирк.

– Я раскаиваюсь, слушай, мне очень жаль, это было жестоко. Хотя необходимо, признаю.

– Ваши слова не представляют сейчас интереса для Совета. Проступок был совершён мной, и я…

– Если наказывать, то меня.

– Капитан…

– Или нас обоих, коммандер. Как тебе такой вариант?

Некоторые адмиралы украдкой косились на дверь. Им явно хотелось бы оставить Джима и Спока выяснять отношения наедине.

Вмешался Барнетт:

– Совет рассмотрел мнения обоих сторон. Думаю, мои коллеги согласятся, – те с жаром закивали, – что эмоциональное состояние коммандера Спока извиняет его действия. Тем более с учётом провокации. Пострадавшая сторона претензий не предъявляет? Отлично. Дисциплинарное слушание окончено.

«Эмоциональное состояние» упоминать не стоило. Джим поморщился, когда Спок механически выверенным шагом двинулся к выходу. Он не рискнул его окликнуть, просто пошёл следом.

Спок вполне мог идти к Ухуре, и нечего было спешить за ним, как шаттлу в тяговом луче. Но у Джима была хорошая интуиция.

Они прошли мимо видеозалов, комнат отдыха, спортивного зала и бассейна, где Джим как-то выиграл Заплыв без Плавок, обернувшийся первым взысканием. Дальше по курсу была библиотека – нет, только не в шуршаще-пыльную тишину, – и Спок не свернул туда, а зашёл в следующую дверь. Ботанический сад Академии, место паломничества Сулу, проваливших экзамены студентов и влюблённых.

Джим не ждал, что Спок остановится возле раскидистого дуба или карликовых вязов. Они миновали вызывающе зелёные рощи, подошли к растрескавшейся земле, и Спок обернулся.

– Зачем вы меня преследуете, сэр?

– Джим.

– Я переформулирую вопрос: что вам от меня нужно?

– Это вулканские растения? – Джим указал на побеги, напоминавшие скрученные канаты. Из них пробивались нежные соцветия, мелкие и белые.

Спок не ответил, но Джим его понял.

– Я так виноват, Спок. Мне пришлось это сказать, там, на мостике. И никакой строгий выговор мне точно не поможет. Но ты ведь простил меня?

– Я не знаю, что заставляет вас повторять заведомо ложное утверждение. Вашей вины нет ни в чём. Моя вина доказана. Следы на вашем теле тоже красноречивы.

– Полная чушь.

– Кровоподтёки?

– Твоё самобичевание. Боже, да если бы за одну минуту я потерял планету и… – Джим вовремя остановился.

Спок медленно завёл руки за спину. Он стоял навытяжку и глядел куда-то за плечо Джима.

Душный микроклимат этого уголка сада действовал на Джима скверно. По лбу и спине поползли капли пота. Он терялся в заранее выбранных словах. Злился он уже не только на себя, но и на Спока – в конце концов, Дельта Вега тоже была, а с ней голодные монстры-спринтеры.

– Наш разговор лишён смысла, – сказал Спок. – Каждый останется при своём…

– Знаешь о принципе талиона?

Спок подозрительно, по-птичьи, склонил голову к плечу.

– Ну конечно знаешь. – Джим шагнул вперёд, Спок отступил на шаг. – Честно, логично, с полным примирением.

– Варварство, – выдал Спок и сделал ещё шаг назад. Спиной он упёрся в ствол невысокого, но обширного дерева.

У Джима вспотели даже ладони, и всё-таки он не остановился. Только вытер руки о китель.

– Ты из-за этого добивался слушания? – Он положил ладони на шею Спока, над воротником. Только дотронулся, пока не сжимая. Кожа была сухой и гладкой, горячей, как земля под ногами. – А на меня напишешь рапорт?

Он надавил ровно тогда, когда в ушах зашумело, а пульс бешено затолкался в кончиках пальцев. Как билось сердце Спока, он не чувствовал. Тот не сопротивлялся, руки всё так же были заведены назад. Он не прикрыл глаза – смотрел на Джима не мигая.

Джиму захотелось сжать горло так, чтобы он стал хватать воздух, чтобы веки опустились, а голова запрокинулась. Чтобы пальцы отпечатались и… Он неровно вздохнул.

Спок сглотнул, и руки Джима разжались, точно прозвучало кодовое слово.

Джим молча развернулся и выскочил в прохладный коридор со скоростью не ниже импульсной.

 

***

Они с тоской оглядели место предполагаемого лагеря. Ровная площадка, спрятанная от ветра в окружении скал, жухлая трава с мясистыми листьями в качестве подстилки.

– И сильно опускается температура по ночам? – спросил Джим.

Спок тут же ответил:

– До пятидесяти градусов, капитан.

– Просто блеск. Хорошо, что Боунс не высадился с нами.

– Доктор бы много что сказал, – тихо заметил Чехов.

– Он ещё успеет, когда мы вернёмся. Скотти, энергию точно восстановят к утру?

– Кинсер поклялся!

– Верю, – вздохнул Джим. – Третья высадка за два месяца, когда транспортаторы выходят из строя. Если это станет традицией, Скотти, я сотру сэндвичи из памяти всех репликаторов.

Скотт оскорблённо промолчал.

– Ну что ж, еды-питья нет, и карты мы не захватили, – Джим развёл руками, – так что вечеринка и покер отменяются. Никакого веселья. Если, конечно, отчёт о хищниках достоверный.

– Достоверный, – несколько натянуто отозвался Спок.

– Ладно, ладно, не думаем о плохом. Сыграем в «правду или вызов»? Ухура, может, анекдоты по кругу? Бутылочки, жалко, нет…

Чехов густо покраснел, а Скотт неубедительно сдерживал смех.

– Капитан, – сказал Спок, – группа устала, и вы в том числе. Полагаю, наилучшим решением было бы использовать ночное время для сна.

– Прислушайтесь к нему, – кивнула Ухура, правда, не глядя на Спока. Они всё ещё избегали друг друга после расставания. Когда Джим это видел, он старательно игнорировал растекавшееся внутри удовольствие. Друзьям полагается сочувствовать, а он был не самым паршивым другом.

– Уже холодает, – сказал Джим. – К утру превратимся в старое доброе эскимо. Кто знает лучший выход, чем обмениваться теплом?

Протестовали разве что взглядами. Особенно забавна была лёгкая паника у Чехова в глазах.

– Всё, шутки в сторону, – пресёк Джим веселье. – Ничего не поделаешь, уляжемся рядком и поспим. А на следующие высадки только со спальными мешками.

Спок решил подать пример. Он чуть отошёл в сторону, придирчиво осмотрёл траву и лёг. Устроился на боку, спиной ко всем.

– Настоящий офицер Флота, – одобрил Джим.

– А дальше как укладываемся? – занервничал Скотт.

– Дальше буду я, – и Джим почти не чувствовал вины, когда это произносил. – Дальше… Ухура?

– Да я лучше со Скотти лягу, чем с вами, – скривилась она. – Капитан.

Джим не дослушал справедливо возмутившегося Скотта. Он подошёл к Споку, словно боялся, что кто-то другой займёт место. Тот еле заметно напрягся.

– Павел? Ты ляжешь за мной. Я не кусаюсь, – улыбнулся Джим, и тогда Чехов робко пошёл к нему.

Джим носом упирался в закаменевшую спину Спока. Сзади неловко пристроился такой же каменный Чехов, спиной к спине капитана.

Джим пробормотал:

– Спок, боишься, я во сне тебя придушу?

Тело Спока мгновенно расслабилось. Джим представил, как у того беззвучно движутся губы: «Нелогично». Или что-нибудь в том же духе, заменявшее оскорбление. Чехов, напротив, только сильнее зажался.

Джим попробовал отвлечь себя подсчётом электронных овец, прыгавших через силовой барьер. Но от плеч Спока, от выступавших лопаток веяло сухим жаром. Щёки Джима тоже начинали гореть.

Ночью было тепло, даже слишком.

 

***

– Напомни ещё раз, – Джим не сводил глаз с экрана, – какая вероятность, что эти твари сгорят?

– Девяносто шесть целых…

– Спасибо. Будем надеяться, твой отдел не ошибся.

Траектория движения на дисплее чертилась тревожно красным. Джим думал, как это выглядит со стороны: несущийся к звезде шаттл, а за ним – флотилия белых огней. Торжественно, в гробовой тишине космоса. Далеко позади остался неподвижный «Энтерпрайз», тёмный, совсем как мёртвый.

– Спок, – сказал он тихо, – они точно не свернут вдруг к кораблю?

– Они реагируют только на движение.

– То есть они на сто процентов не разумны?

– Капитан…

– Да, – махнул Джим рукой, – абсолютных гарантий не бывает. А у нас получится свернуть раньше, чем мы поджаримся?

Спок молчал, и это было хуже всего. Впрочем, нет, затем он сказал:

– Вы не должны здесь быть. Несмотря на то, что системы автопилотирования более неисправны, для управления достаточно одного члена экипажа.

– И ты бы дал мне полететь одному?

– Я бы сам повёл шаттл, – он упрямо поджал губы.

– Чёрта с два. Как ты говорил? «Принять страх перед неминуемой смертью». Я готов, профессор.

– Это не та ситуация.

– По-моему, очень похоже. Никто – слышишь? – не должен сгорать в духовке шаттла в одиночку. И уж точно не ты.

Спок приподнял бровь, выражая удивление и несогласие.

Если только воображение Джима не разыгралось, в кабине становилось жарко.

– Когда точка невозврата?

– Четыре целых одна десятая минуты.

Джим повернул кресло так, чтобы видеть Спока.

– Хотел сказать, но случая не было, – начал он, подбирая слова. – Спасибо, что остался в Звёздном Флоте. Что выбрал «Энтерпрайз» и мирился с тоннами нелогичности на борту. И что согласился на нашу дружбу.

– Капитан.

– Подожди, мне надо договорить.

– Джим, взгляни.

– Что?

Белые точки за ними таяли целыми группами. Одна, другая, ещё одна – и за каких-то полминуты космос вновь был девственно чист.

– Поворачиваем, – сказал Джим.

Звезда не отпускала так легко. Шаттл буквально скрипел по швам, их трясло, контрольные панели сходили с ума.

– Спок! – Он ударил по приборной доске, их со Споком руки столкнулись.

– Джим, мы повернули, – глухо сказал тот.

Закрыть глаза было бы позором. Он почувствовал, как Спок провёл двумя пальцами вдоль его ладони. Ободряющий вулканский жест, не иначе, и Джим нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться. Капитанская выдержка дала слабину – Джим рванулся к Споку, оказавшись на расстоянии выдоха.

– Принять страх и сохранять контроль, – процитировал он застывшему Споку. – Прости, с последним у меня неважно. Только раз, ладно? Прости.

Первый (единственный) поцелуй мог быть и помягче, но Джиму было не до того. В считанные мгновения, прежде чем Спок отбросит его, он попытался вместить всё, копившееся долгие месяцы. Он не сразу понял, что Спок отвечает, а когда понял, изумлённо оторвался.

– Ты…

Спок, не слушая, толкнул его в кресло и опустился на колени. Грубо развёл его ноги. Джим зашипел, когда Спок расстегнул брюки и вытащил член, обхватил одной рукой, потрясающе горячей. Подняв глаза и задержав взгляд, ощутимо надавил большим пальцем на головку.

– «Энтерпрайз» вызывает «Галилео», – некстати ожили динамики. – Приём, «Галилео».

Голос Ухуры был по-настоящему взволнованным, так что Джиму пришлось ответить:

– Это «Галилео». Лейтенант, мы от них избавились. Но Спок заметил кое-что необычное. Вернёмся, когда получим… – он чуть не застонал, – данные сканеров. Конец… связи. Боже. – Он наклонился так, чтобы они касались лбами. Дыхание Спока тоже участилось.

– Джим?

– Сильнее. Просто двигай рукой.

Насухую было немного больно, смазки пока недоставало. Спок, точно догадавшись, убрал руку и заменил её ртом.

– А-а-а… Спок, о чёрт, – теперь он впивался пальцами не в подлокотники, а в волосы Спока, – возьми его весь, давай. Да, вот так, бери. Ты хочешь?..

Движения замедлились. Возможно, в качестве наказания за глупый вопрос.

– Можешь взять меня, – сказал Джим; в ту же секунду Спок выпустил его и потянул вниз, на пол.

– Хочешь, сделай эту вулканскую штуку, – Джим помогал ему освободиться от брюк, – слияние разумов.

– Откуда ты об этом узнал? – нахмурился Спок и подпортил грозный вид тем, что двинулся навстречу Джиму.

– Неважно, можешь просто делать всё, – мысли Джима путались.

Спок не вошёл в него, не коснулся его лица, и всё-таки казалось, что он был в нём. Раскачивал их обоих, вбивал Джима в нагретый пол. Оставалось недолго, и тут Спок освободил одну руку и положил на шею Джима.

– О боже.

А затем сдавил, притянув его в поцелуй. Джим кончил, бешено извиваясь под ним. Спок вскрикнул на последних толчках.

Он подарил Джиму не больше минуты блаженного покоя.

– Наша униформа безнадёжно испорчена, – констатировал Спок.

– И все всё узнают, когда мы вернёмся? – хмыкнул Джим, лизнув его плечо.

– Не исключено.

– Пошлём их к чёрту. И не делай такое лицо. Это… давно? Я – для тебя – давно? Почему ты молчал?

Спок глядел открыто и невинно. На скулах его темнели зеленоватые росчерки.

– А ты, Джим?


End file.
